Conventional pulse generators typically operate as capacitive energy storage devices, such that energy is stored based on the voltage drop across the plates of the capacitor to generate current. Class E circuits are typically used to create a sinusoidal output. Other conventional pulse generators typically use Pulse Forming Networks, Blumlein, and MOSFET switches. These systems generally use coax cables for charging. Other pulse generator systems are known to operate in burst-mode such that the system outputs a burst of pulses in response to a triggering event. However, the burst-mode systems operate as discontinuous pulses that can run at high frequencies.
The drawbacks of these conventional pulse generators are their inability to perform with the combinations of high pulse repetition frequency (PRF), high voltage output, continuous operation, and efficient handling of heat dissipation. Thus, there exists a need for a system that generates high voltage pulses continuously with high repetition rates while handling heat dissipation efficiently.